sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jonic the Ookami 5
Jonic the Ookami 5 is a mock of Sonic the Hedgehog 4 made by JonicOokami7 It is based on Both Episodes of the Game and as the title implies features Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Episode 1 Episode one starts where Cyrex unleashes his Reptillian army on the island of Vita Nova doing alot of damage and abducting innocents in an act to turn them into his horrible mutants. Jonic must head out to rescue them while fighting Cyrex's armys and saving the innocents with aid of his friends the I.B.S After traversing 6 zones Jonic defeats the mad scientist only to realise he had a trick up his sleeve where he opens a warp hole which sucks Jonic into the Wiki Dimension, the game ends on a cliffhanger as Cyrex abducts the I.B.S and proceeds to attack the Wiki Dimension. Episode 2 -Coming soon- Episode 3 -Pending- Episode Bios -Pending- Characters Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami (Playable) (1,2,3) Michael the Fox (CPU/2nd Player) (2,3) Jacob the Pikachu (Non Playable - Item dropper/Support) (1,2,3) Nega C Payne the Bandicoot (Non Playable - Shop Vendor) (1,2,3) Optimus Kiefer (Non playable - Ocean Rush Zone (1) Sky High Pursuit Zone (2) (3) Yuri Violet (Non playable - Tutorial/Hint character) (1,2,3) Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami (Non playable - Level up Vendor) (1,2,3) Lydia Hikairkaze the Ookami (Non playable Challenge Zone (1,2,3) Doctor Edgar Cyrex (Main Antagonist) (1,2,3,B) Bios03 the Creation (Boss) (2,3) (Playable) (B) Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered clone (Boss) (1,3) (Tutorial/Hint Character) (B) Apollo the Hedgehog (3) Louie the Chinchilla (3) Zilver the Zeti (3) Lyon/Baykko the White Tiger (3) 1 - Episode 1 2 - Episode 2 3 - Episode 3 B - Episode Bios Gameplay The games follow typical Sonic formula with a combo system, Jonic can attack with his Sword, his Bruzooka his Solar Bead Gauntlet, Ookamis Mirror and the Ookami Sphere (though they must be accessed via the Level Up Vendor first) through these skills he can access multiple combo attacks and even become able to traverse areas he couldnt before. Jonic can also buy items such as health refills and lives through Nega at the Mansion workshop, while also being able to learn hints and tips through Yuri in both stages and the mansion. Jacob who normally acts as Jonics sidekick gets a minor role here where he will occasionally appear in a stage to give Jonic an item. a Jacob call item can also be purchased from the store in where Jonic can get Jacobs help to pass obstacles such as a pit. The levels follow a similar Sonic Pattern with two acts and a boss in which Jonic must fight one of Cyrex's monsters. The combo system allows Jonic to get a higher score combo which will help him get a bigger rank when the stage is cleared. -Info on Episode 2 coming soon- -Info on Episode 3 is pending- -Info on Episode Bios is pending- Stages Episode 1 City Street Zone Nova Field Zone Skyreach Mountain Zone Ocean Rush Zone Cyrex Island Zone Episode 2 Sky High Pursuit Zone Flying Serpent Zone Episode 3 Neo Star Beach Zone Sunken Island Zone JESTER Fleet Zone Fantasy Underbelly Zone Continent Core Zone Episode Bios Ruined Highway Zone Lost Metropolis Zone Underground Line Zone Forsaken Laboratory Zone